prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 047
Monica is released from solitary and asks to see the Governor. Jim wants everyone leaving the prison to be searched with a metal detector, in case the key is smuggled out. Monica asks if she could be told the result of Fred's trial and Erica agrees though she thinks it odd in view of what Monica is inside for. Jean tells Karen she'll be eligible for parole in four weeks and wants her opinion of Dr Clements, as she's concerned about the effect he is having on some of the women. Monnie learns that Fred has been given 2 years. Erica announces the new security measures to all the women, but does not say what the "item" they are looking for is. Lizzie accuses Dr Clements of driving Doreen mad: Greg asks him to leave the infirmary then goes to Erica to complain. Bea warns Monica she can't count on any support from her if she insists on going ahead with her plan to bash Blossom. Dr Clements takes his reprimand from Erica cooly and invites her for dinner to find out more about the prisoners: she reluctantly accepts. Joyce accuses Jim of having the key: he smugly thanks her for confirming that the key does really exist. Blossom wants help from Jim, and in return offers to share the money. Despite appearing to refuse her offer of a deal, Jim does protects Blossom from another attack from Monnie. Jim visits Leila to discuss whether they could get back together if he suddenly got a lot of money. Blossom calls in Sgt Grace to tell him the full story before she goes to court so he will speak up for her. Jim now tells Blossom he will help her to get the key out in return for half the money. One of the officers objects to the search with the metal detector. When Blossom sees the metal detector as she is due to go to court, she asks to go the toilet. Tom, a colleague of Peter's, invites him to dinner to try to help him convince his wife he isn't sleeping with one of his students. Bea drops a hint to Vera that Jim is having sex with a prisoner. Tom of course is sleeping with one of his students: he is cautious about leaving his wife, as he evidently married her for her money. Vera reports Bea's allegation to Erica and suggests that it might have been Blossom. Blossom is released on probation: she visits her sister purely to have someone to talk to about her problem with the key still being inside Wentworth. Blossom decides to phone Jim to arrange a meeting, but Vera hears the end of the conversation. Tom's wife Carol is bitter about the state of her marriage and during after dinner conversation she drunkenly vows to kill her husband if he she found out he had a mistress. Jim is suspended after Vera reports his phone call. Notes *Jean Vernon re-appears in this episode, with no explanation as to why she is back at Wentworth Previous Episode 046 Next Episode 048 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season